


I wanna shelter you

by bulletsandroses



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Love Confessions, What Did You Expect, also a lot of angst, and sacrifices himself, bell dances, clarke is angry, fluff lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsandroses/pseuds/bulletsandroses
Summary: “Dance with me” Bellamy blurted out, and Clarke had to close her mouth in order not to laugh out loud. They were in the middle of chaos, Arkadia was burned down and everybody was probably going to die in less than two months. And Bellamy wanted to dance.“You’re insane” she answered, crossing her arms, leaning on the table. He smirked and she swore she would be okay with dying if that smile was the last thing she saw.





	

“Dance with me” Bellamy blurted out, and Clarke had to close her mouth in order not to laugh out loud. They were in the middle of chaos, Arkadia was burned down and everybody was probably going to die in less than two months. And _Bellamy wanted to dance._

“You’re insane” she answered, crossing her arms, leaning on the table. He smirked and she swore she would be okay with dying if that smile was the last thing she saw.

But Bellamy’s eyes were serious, his hand open towards her, so Clarke sighed and took it. Bellamy’s other hand grabbed her waist almost automatically and he pulled her closer to his chest so that Clarke could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady and so full of life. She closed her eyes, her chin against his shoulder and her other hand above one particular irregular scar just above his elbow, on his upper arm.

“Stop thinking” he murmured in her hair, and his lips lightly touching her forehead sent shivers all over her spine. How could she not think? Everything was doomed, they were meant to fall apart in weeks and Bellamy wanted to dance. They were in the middle of the woods, with no shelter now that Arkadia was completely destroyed.

She wanted to tell him so many things, so many reproaches, but his body against her, nicely moving as if he knew what he was doing (highly doubtful, where the Hell had he even _learned_ to dance?) shut up all of her worries. She let herself go; tripping on her own feet as the clumsy person she was and will always be.

“There’s not even music playing” she mentioned, her voice barely a whisper. He chuckled and stroked her back with one hand, the other one firmly holding hers. She opened her eyes and looked up, finding his gaze on her, his face so close to hers that she could clearly see the freckles above his nose, the scar on his upper lip and the furrow between his eyes. Even then, even trying to make her forget, he was _worried._

“There hasn’t been music for a long time” he answered, before looking away. She shrugged and sighed.

“There was. In Arkadia” she added.

“Well then imagine there is” he commented back, smiling. Clarke sighed and looked back at him.

“I guess it doesn’t matter anymore because we are about to die” she stated, angrily. Clarke felt him go still and rolled her eyes.

“I took you for a hopeful person”

“I don’t like the idea of being dead in weeks, you know. But we should get ready” she spat. Bellamy then let her go and sat at the roots of the tree, the reflection of the fire dancing in his eyes. Clarke knew that look. He knew everything about him. “What else do you want me to say?”

“What you tell them!” he groaned, pointing at the camp, 50 metres away from them. They both had decided to light a fire behind, so that they could talk. It had turned out it was a terrible idea, as Clarke was already noticing. “Or is it just a bunch of lies?”

“I can’t scare them to death!” she screamed. “I tell them to have hope but we both know hope is not going to save us. Raven is! And she…” Clarke closed her mouth, dry, as if words were hard to speak. It was hard. She didn’t know how that peaceful moment had turned out in an argument.

It was long ago when they had decided to stop with the constant arguing.

“She is in danger. I know. But I need to know, Clarke. I need to know if you believe we are going to save our asses because if not, I don’t see the point in even planning anything” he roared back.

“How dare you? I’m doing everything I can to lift up the mood _and_ save us…”

“Then stop ruining the moments with your ironic comments!” he yelled, and Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“I’m being honest! I don’t see the point in relaxing when we should be finding a way to stop the radiation…” she started, and he swore out loud, getting up and kicking the base of the tree. Clarke followed him with her eyes for a couple of seconds until she saw he was entering the forest, so she followed him.

“Bellamy!” she yelled, and he turned around to face her so suddenly she tripped again and almost fell. He looked angry.

“What?!”

“What the Hell is wrong? I thought we could be honest with each other! I’m telling you the truth!”

“You don’t believe we are going to be saved”

“It’s doubtful”

“You’re so full of shit, Clarke” he groaned and punched a tree, the sound confirming Clarke he had hurt himself badly. She took a step closer to him in order to see it, but Bellamy laid against the tree, crossing his arms. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“What the Hell is wrong?” she repeated, a little louder. It was frustrating.

“You don’t get to say we are going to die. I have hope. I know we are going to live, and it took me a long time to realize it but I have _so much to live for,_ Clarke. So yes, I’m angry at you for not realizing you also have so much to live and so much to fight for, as you always do!”

“I…”

“What has changed?” he roared, and Clarke felt her throat dry and tears on her eyes.

“I have changed! Every plan my mind brings up involves sacrificing and risking lives, so maybe it is best to die once and for all, maybe I’m done with the suffering and maybe I’m done with losing people.”

“I don’t recognize you”

“I am tired, Bellamy! I am tired of seeing the people I love hurt or dead because of me!”

“Not everyone is dead. Fight for your mother, for your friends, for whoever you want, whoever you love, but don’t you dare give up right now, Clarke, because I have nothing if you’re not by my side, trying to save everyone” he finished with a murmur, making her heart skip a beat. He had said it.

 _He had nothing if she wasn’t there._ That was it.

“I love you” she blurted out, almost a shout, and Bellamy blinked twice, suddenly stiff. Clarke swore under her breath.

“Wh… What?”

“I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want you to do some stupid shit like getting close to the reactors or sacrificing yourself and that’s something you usually tend to do. So I’d rather give up than watch you die because my plans always involve you and you always end up badly injured” she whispered, biting her lip.

“I truly don’t know what to say” he said, his voice shaky and low and his. Clarke felt the need to hug him and kiss him but she stood there, a couple of feet away from him. Did he not feel the same way about her? It was so rushed, but when she had finally realized her feelings, it was as if lighting had struck her.

“It is selfish, I know it is selfish. But…”

“It is stupid” he corrected her. “It’s stupid and you’re reckless and I’m so mad at you right now…” he murmured, taking a couple of steps towards her and putting his hands on both sides of her face, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn’t look up at him. She couldn’t, not after admitting that.

“I’m sorry! I don’t want to fight anymore, Bellamy, I don’t want to fight for nothing because you dead means…” she couldn’t continue. _You dead means I die._ Basically _._

“I’m not dying. I’m not dying unless we do something to stop the radiation destroying the Earth, and I know there’s something in your head. So tell me. What’s the plan?”. She shook her head.

“Detonating them before they explode by themselves. Raven said…” she murmured and then she grabbed his shoulders, with strength, before he could leave. “Don’t you dare!”

“Clarke, let me go”

“Don’t you dare proposing it to Kane, Bellamy, I swear to God…”

“It’s going to work” Bellamy said, simply. “You’re a genius”

“Raven is…"she said, but that was not the point. Fuck, fuck her stupid mouth. "Bellamy, please, don’t do it”

“Are you sure it might work?!” he yelled, and Clarke nodded silently. She couldn’t lie to him. “Then it’s settled. I’ll do it”

“No! See? That’s why I didn’t want you to know! It’s stupid and it will burn you alive!”

“EVERYONE WILL BE SAFE, CLARKE!!!!”

“I don’t care!”

“Well, I do!! We don’t get to be selfish!”

“I want to be selfish, for once!”

“And die condemning the whole civilization?”

“I don’t want to live without you. I might be able to, but I don’t want you”

“You can’t stop me”

“Bellamy, I…”. And then he was kissing her. His mouth crashed against hers as if he needed her to survive and Clarke felt the same way. She was shocked for a moment before her lips responded to the kiss with strength, fighting against Bellamy’s for dominance. When they broke apart, he held her face in his big hands, gently wiping away her tears.

“Let’s go inside” he said against her lips, his voice harsh. She nodded and closed her eyes.

“What if they accept the plan?”. She already knew the answer before he said it.

“Then I will go and you won’t be able to stop me”

“I will hate you”

“I’ll live with it, or die with it” he murmured, and she kissed him, not so gently that time. She needed to reassure him. She needed him to know it.

“I love you” she repeated. Everyone she loved died. Once again, the story repeated itself.

“I’ll come back, I promise. I’ll come back and then we’ll talk about this”

“You swear?” she whispered, and he smiled. That kind of smile that melted her heart.

“Don’t you trust me, Princess?”. She laughed in between sobs. “I love you too, just so you know”

She knew, and she trusted him. And in that moment, she had _hope._ Hope for them both to start a new life, to survive. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
